Brand New
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Zanes son Odis needs a babysitter. What better person to watch him then Danny?


**_Odis and Zareth belong to Grumpy-Zane_**

* * *

 ** _Brand New_**

 ** _One Shot 3_**

It had been raining all week off and on. The ground was completely saturated, and the sky rumbled with promise. Saturday was here, and their wasn't much a little kid could do other then sit and look out the window.

Odis was a young nindroid. A shy and curious thing. One with a family of heros who apparently were much to busy today to play with him. He sighed for the billionth time as he looked out the window. His mother walked by him kissing his cheek to tell him goodbye as she went off to help Borg with some project.

Zane sat down on the couch for a moment to address him. Odis put his arms around his fathers middle and looked up at him.

"Do you have to go daddy?" He asked with that tiny voice of his.

"I'm afraid so Odis. Your Uncles and I have to go to another area and its not safe for you on the Bounty right now. So we've asked Danny to look after you while we're gone."

"Danny...isn't she that android made by that witch woman?" He asked. Zane looked a little iffy about that. He wasn't sure what he had meant. But it did seem to fit.

"I...suppose." He told his son. Odis turned back around and looked out the window. Lightning flashed not to far away and made the Bounty sway.

"Was that Uncle Jay?" He whispered. Zane chuckled.

"Did it hit the Bounty?" Zane asked. Odis nodded his head. "But is it burning?" Otis shook his head. "Then most likely."

"Wow…" Zane picked his son up and walked him off the ship.

The bus ride was completely uneventful and incredibly noisy. Odis pulled his scarf up farther. He had a feeling everyone was staring at him. He buried his face in his fathers sleeve. Zane looked down at him and smiled.

"Its alright son. We're almost there." He told him. He slowly stood up and held his hand out for his son. Odis took his fathers hand and walked off the bus a few block away from the apartment building. Odis kept walking trying to keep up with his fathers long strides. He could smell the ocean not to far from them. When they turned a corner he could see it. Across the street from them was a large white building on a corner. Zane walked his son up to it and pushed a button that had a large brown star on it. Instead of Dareths voice Dannys soft voice called over it.

"Hey Zane. Come on it." Her voice said as the door clicked. Zane walked inside. Their were a lot of security measures in place now. All put in by Ronin. The only two places that didn't have a camera were the bathroom and Dannys room. Although Dannys room used to be a walk in closet. She didn't mind. She called it cosy.

Zane opened the door and looked inside. Their were movie posters, book shelves, and a large tv. Danny walked out of the kitchen and looked around.  
Odis looked at the woman. She had on a pair of jeans, converse, and a shirt ACDC on it. She looked more like a teenager.

"Hello Zane." She said walking over and hugging him. Zane gave her a hub back with as much admiration as she did. "How have you been?" She asked. It had been just about 6 months since they seen one another again. She hated their long separations.

"I have been well." He told her. "I see I find you the same." He pulled her back and scanned her.

"Yes, but this...this is a surprise Zane why am I only finding out now? Zareth would be thrilled!" Danny said looking at the boy and suddenly realized something. She looked up at Odis. Her eyes grew uneven for a second and she looked up at Zane and pointed at Odis.

"He's taller then me…" She narrowed her eyes at Zane. "You did that on purpose…" Zane laughed looking down at his son who just blushed green. The look on Danny for a moment seemed very sad. Zane trailed his thumb over her cheek. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it...its just stupid." She said and shrugged. "Be careful by the way." Danny pointed her finger at her brother. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Always bouncing back." He said and turned to his son. "Behave, mind your manners, and don't forget...she's very nice." His father leaned in to whisper to his son. "But very sad." Odis started at the last bit of what he heard. He looked up at his Aunt who smiled at him.

"He'll be fine Zane. I don't bite." Danny said sitting down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Zane smiled and waved to them before leaving. Odis stayed standing there. "Oh uh you can put your scarf and jacket on that chair there." She told him. "We used to have a coat stand, but um...it was busted into pieces."

Odis took his jacket off and sat down on the chair and swung his legs back and forth. Danny watched him look around the room at all the posts, and pictures. Mostly of Dareth and Danny. He had met Dareth not to long ago.

"Are you and Dareth married?" He asked her. Danny giggled and shook her head.

"No sadly Androids and humans can't marry." Danny told him. He turned and looked at her.

"I wasn't aware that Dareth wasn't human." He said.

"Um actually...I'm not human." Danny said. She told him and pulled her legs up indian style. He looked at her, although she wouldn't look back.

"Are you sad about that?" He asked putting his hands on hers. Danny sighed and looked at him.

"Its not your problem kiddo. But to answer your question Dareth and I aren't married, but we're together. I love him very much." She told him. He smiled.

"My turn." She leaned in and asked him. "Whats up with the scarf? You gonna take it off or what?" Danny asked. Odis blushed and held his scarf up to his nose trying to hide himself. Danny made a soft noise and giggled. "Oh your hiding." She said trying to justify it. "Like your dad does." She said. He blushed and nodded his head. "So...people tease you huh?" Danny looked at him patting his hand. He gasped and looked up at her. "I used to be a teacher. I know what happens at school. Their are mean kids no matter where you go. Scarf or not, they'll still make fun of you. So you might as well just lower the scarf and stand up tall Odis...and be ready for every word they say." Danny leaned in. "Be brave, you are your fathers son." Danny looked at him sideways. "Besides...what am I going to say? You could always just call me shorty. You are taller then me after all." Danny said and stood up. "Want some tea?" She asked walking into the kitchen and came back a little later with some tea and cookies.

"How old are you Danny?" He asked lowering his scarf to drink the tea.

"I'm 25...mentally. I was built 2 years ago though." She said and looked up at him. "What about you."

"10…" He whispered. "I'm in 4th grade." He told her.

"I used to teach science." Danny told him. He smiled and nodded.

"So did dad." He stood up and picked up a picture and turned around. "Whose this?" Danny gasped and giggled.

"That is Zareth. My big brother." She said and sat down with the picture. "I get to see him maybe twice a year on accident." She said. "I can't believe your dad still hasn't said anything about him." Danny said and looked over the picture again. She didn't want to get into it little kids may not understand.

"Oh uh...what about ice powers?" Danny asked sipping her tea. He shook his head and put the photo back on the shelf.

"Dad says it'll probably show up when I get older." He told her. Danny nodded.

"Ah no use rushing it." She said dipping a cookie into her tea and eating it. Otis never thought of doing that. He tried it and smiled.

"Thats good!" He said with a grin.

"Your dad...showed me how to cook." Danny smiled and watched him do it again. Dareth opened the door.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out and walked into the living room. He had on a white shirt and brown suspenders. "Why hello there Odis." Dareth said picking up a cookie and eating it as he went into the bathroom.

"Hello Mr. Dareth." He said allowed and looked at Danny. Dareth walked back out in his usual ninja Gi and leaned against the wall.

"So is this a tea party or can anyone join?" He asked and sat down. Danny leaned over kissing Dareths cheek before pouring him some tea.

"I was just telling him about Zareth." Dareth spat tea all over the coffee table. Both Danny and Odis burst out laughing.

"Danny did you really?" He asked.

"Well he did ask about him cause he saw the picture, but I didn't get into it."

Danny said. Dareth sighed and nodded.

"Is Zareth bad?" Odis asked.

"Oh no no not at all. Zareth is energetic."

"Kind hearted."

"He'd give you his jacket right off his back if you were cold." Dareth said sitting back against the couch.

"He has...the first time I met him." Danny said and sighed.

"Egotistical." Dareth said and pointed at his mouth." With that toothpick."

"He loves puffy potstickers." Danny said.

"Oh they are good." Dareth said.

Otis jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Had it been that late already?

"Coming." Dareth yelled and stood up walking over to the door and opened it. Zane walked in with Dareth.

"Watch...closely." Danny whispered to Odis. Dareth turned to address Zane and his foot tripped over Dannys foot. Zane gasped and caught Dareth. But their was a bright flash and a loud pop.

"Odis...meet Zareth. A fusion between Dareth and Zane." Zareth turned and looked at Danny.

"That...was rude." He told her. Danny shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't move. Dareth is just clumsy." He looked up seeing Otis and his frown turned into a bright smile.

"Hey there kid. I'm your Uncle Zareth." He put a toothpick in his mouth.


End file.
